


i never really know what to do

by etria



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Child Neglect, Cotard's Syndrome, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poetry, first published work please be nice, i feel like i probably gave up 1/4th of the way through. lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etria/pseuds/etria
Summary: (i thought about the beginning and the end of heaven's gate, and c's writing.)cws // talk of internal rot/death (see: cotard's syndrome tag), child neglect/abuse, uhh.. harm to ants





	i never really know what to do

once when i was seven i pinched and stomped on ants  
and told myself we must be like gods and almost believed it,  
but you looked like i had told you that i knew i was already dead;  
that i died before i was ever born and my parents are not my parents  
because they don't pick me up after school unless at the magic stroke of midnight  
they realize i'm not home and half-halfheartedly drive around  
for a half hour before giving up and pretending  
i had been in bed all along,  
that i hadn't figured out how to climb back into the classroom yesterday  
and didn't want to go back to a place that would inevitably become  
my final grave, my coffin, the beginning of the end

but i tell you i am empty inside and already rotting after graduation, anyway.  
the face you make is less horrified and more pitifully sympathetic  
and for a minute, i feel like i'm the ant in this situation.


End file.
